Logan Carther
by WiseOne327
Summary: I got this idea while reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Mark of Athena for literally, the 19th time! (I've been counting) So it's about a boy named Logan Carther, who's dad is Poseidon, though he doesn't know that. He meets a mysterious girl named Delicia. He is instantly attracted to her. Her feelings are the same, but she doesn't like to show it. Please don't hate this!


h2 style="font-family: Tinos; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongI Met A Man With Purple Pants/strong/em/span/h2  
h2 style="font-family: Tinos; text-align: left;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: xx-large;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: x-large;"T/spanspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"he way I see it, it wasn't really my fault. It was Madshe. Yes, it sounds weird, I know. Blaming this whole mess on my flying sword. I get it. But it's true. If Madshe didn't want to cut the ropes so badly, this never would have happened. Well, you most likely think I'm some random crazy person. Well, I'm not. Random that is. My name is Logan Carther. I'm 16 years old, and I'm kind of a big deal deal in my world. So I guess I should tell you what really happened. It all started the day my mom died. Years before, my father left. I never knew him, but as soon as he found out I was going to be born, he left. My mom still loved him, though. Even after he left. She never said anything bad against him. I never knew why. My mom and I were sitting in our living room. She was making weird streaks on a piece of paper, absentmindedly. Instead of watching her, I was busy whacking things with my stick. I was taking plastic cups, and whacking them with a long, brown, stick. My mother never looked up from her doodles, and she looked deep in thought. So, like the idiot I am, didn't ask about the sky turning a deep red, and people materializing from thin air. My mom didn't notice until one appeared right in front of her. The weird thing? Sorry, let me restate that question. The weird thing, besides the red sky, mean looking people, and my mom not even looking up? The weird thing was when the man appeared, my mom didn't hesitate for a millisecond! She grabbed the closest thing to her; a lamp. She raised the lamp above her head, and slammed it down on the mans head. He crumpled. Then my mom turned to me./span/strong/h2  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium; text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"span style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Go to the painting above your bed and yank out, OK?"br /It was an odd request, but I did what she said. I ran into my room and hopped on my bed. A grabbed the paintings sides, and pulled. The painting came out with ease. Behind my spider man painting, was a small compartment. In the compartment, was a ledge. On the ledge, was a long knife, with a brown leather hilt, and a silver blade. A grabbed it and zoomed down the steps and into the living room, where my mom was waiting patently with a few bodies around the /"Are they dead?" I /"No," she answered. "Give me that!"br /She grabbed the knife away from me and went around the room stabbing the fallen men. I'm telling you, it's weird to see men disintegrating into nothing but dust. Finally, my mom looked at /"Go to your uncles house," she told me. "It's safe there. But I need to tell you something first. About your father," she /My heart stopped. She was going to tell me. For 16 years, she has been avoiding the subject. Now, I think she knows I'm ready to learn the /"Your father," she started. "Was...," she gasped and fell. A man stood behind her, taking a knife from her back. I fell to my knees in front of her. I felt for a pulse. Something that gave me a clue she was still alive. Nothing. No pulse. No heartbeat. Nothing. My mother was dead. I took the knife from her clenched hand and threw it at the man. He disintegrated. I felt sick. I ran to where he was standing and took my knife back, along with his. I went around the room, picking up the fallen men's weapons. I grabbed a backpack and quickly stuffed the weapons into it. I also added some food and 3 bottles of water. I heard a deafening boom from outside. I knew I had to leave. Now. I zipped the backpack up, and ran. I ran strait out the door. I ran faster than I ever ran before. I heard one of the men shout. I ran faster. When the booms were faint, I stopped. I looked were many houses all around me. People were looking out their windows at me, guiding their children into the house, away from me. I didn't blame them. I imagined what I looked like. Ripped clothes. Messy hair. A dirty backpack. I must have looked like a hobo. I walked further. Then, I came upon a huge house. A mansion, if you will. My uncle Randolph's home sweet home. It looked more like a creepy abandoned house to me, but, everyone has their own opinions, right. I, for one, wasn't going in their unless forced. But, I was pretty tired, and the cement didn't look too comfy, at the moment. I'm sure the floor looks nice enough on some days, but now... yeah, no. I walked up to the huge wooden door. I raised my fist to knock, and -/span/span/strong/p  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Nephew!" Someone bellowed. The door swung open, and a man was standing before me. He was a big man. Very big man. His muscles were visible through his green shirt. He had a dark green shirt, and... purple pants. I thought he was starting a new fashion trend, you know, the ugly things people decide to wear in public. I thought he was going to be, I don't know, normal. He had sandy hair, and a large smile. I kinda wanted to step back./span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Wheres your mom? I haven't seen my sister in forever!" He boomed./span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Uh... she, yeah, she's dead," I told him, and with the look on his face, I emdid/em step back. My uncle sputtered./span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Already? I thought we had more time..." My uncle mumbled./span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Time for what? And what do you mean, 'already'?" I was scared of the guy, but I needed answers, like, now./span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Here," he murmured in a daze. "Come in come in come in,"/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"He motioned into the house. I walked past him, careful not to touch him. He looked about ready to punch someone, or hug them. I didn't want to do either. He led me upstairs, to a door on the he opened the door, he said something about this being my room. I didn't hear him all that well, because my room, was amazing. Pizza was flying around, landing on the walls, floor, and other objects. Soda cans were fizzing up and exploding in the corner. The TV was on, and two controllers were playing HALO 4. Something was jumping on the bed. I looked closer. An animal was in my room, jumping on the bed. For some reason, the story my mom used to tell me, came into my head. "12 monkeys, jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped his head. Mommy called the doctor and the doctor said, no more monkeys, jumping on the bed," and then the monkeys kept jumping off the bed, until there were none left. The creature looked at me. Yep, I would have preferred the monkeys. The thing was hideous. I mean, really. It had a really gross shade of green for the skin. It's mouth was thin and cracked. It had no hair, but two large ear, that flopped like a dogs. His eyes. Oh yes, his eyes. They were a nasty red. So red, it felt like he was burning me with them. He had a long nose, and was very short. I mean, like, up-to-my-waist short. He looked at me in the eye's and I gasped. I fell to my knee's and felt as though I was burning alive. The pain was almost unbearable. Almost. For some reason, I wanted to laugh. So I did. I laughed, causing the fire to cease, from confusion. I don't think the thing expected it's victim to start laughing when in pain. I looked up into the thing's eye's, and saw the redness in them, dim a bit. Not a lot, but enough to let me stand again./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""This is Amduscas," Uncle Randolph told me. " He's a demon. That wasn't very nice, Ammy, by the way,"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"It was strange to see my uncle scold a demon, but I suppose he deserved it. It didn't feel very nice either./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Anyway," Uncle Randolph continued. "Amduscas is to be your demon. He will follow you everywhere. He is a trained fighter, and, not to mention, but skilled in magic as well,"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Yeah, I know," I muttered under my breath./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Come down for dinner when you get cleaned up, and smell nicer," Uncle Randolph said./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"When he left, I turned to Amduscas./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""You don't have to, like, follow me in the bathroom, do you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Amduscas just stared./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Do you speak English, or no?" I asked./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Amduscas sighed./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""I do speak English. I just don't like you," The demon said, in a rough voice./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Well, I don't like you either, so I guess we'll have to learn," I said, in a falsely cheery voice./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I turned around and walked in the bathroom, and closed the door, before Amduscas could follow me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Once I was showered and ready to go down to dinner, I asked Amduscas to tell me where the dining room was./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""I have to escort you, wherever you go," The demon answered./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I nodded./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Then can we go now, or..."/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"The demon turned and left the room, not waiting to see if I would follow./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"We turned left, then right, then right, then down, the strait, and the left again, until we reached two doors, that I could hear music playing from the inside. Amduscas opened the doors, and went inside. I took a second to soak it in. The room was huge. It had velvet curtains, and large windows. Demons were running around, carrying large platters of food./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Ah, there you are! You can sit there," He pointed to the seat across from him. Naturally, he say at the end, so we had to raise our voices to hear each other./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Everyone line up!" Uncle Randolph yelled at the demons. They all got into a wide line, looking nervous. Including Amduscas./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Well," Uncle Randolph said, clapping his hands, making one of the demons flinch. "Time for introductions!" He said happily. The demons relaxed./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Ok, this is Abadin, Abigor, Adramelech, Agures, Akop, Alocer, Andras, Angul, Apepi, Apophis, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Astarte, Aym, Ayperos, Azazel, Zaebos, Zagam, Yalocan, Yama, Xa-Mul, Xaphan, Xic, Wele Gumali, Valafar, Verin, Vetis, Vritra, Uphir, Ukobach, Troian, Tlacatecolototl and, as you know, Amduscas, and my demon, Sonneillon," he said, pointing to each demon. That was going to be very hard to remember, but somehow, I remembered them all. The demon Abadin served me the meat. Abigor served the vegetables, Agures served that potatoes,Valafar served the drinks, Zaebos served the dessert, and the rest of the many demons cleared the plates and dishes. This was a lot to process, and I needed to be alone. I excused myself and left, Amduscas leading the way back to my room. Amduscas left me to my thoughts when I lay in my bed, not moving, not speaking. I was thinking of what to say to him, when he left. Now, I have nothing to think about but the memory of my mom dying. Not only that, but what she was going to say to me about my dad. She had said he was something. But what could he be, besides human. Then again, I hadn't thought demons existed until today, so maybe anything was possible. I don't know. Maybe the world is just messed up, May I'm just messed up. Maybe -/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"A knock came from the door./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Sir," A deep voice said./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Yes, Amduscas?" I asked./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Your uncle has requested a meeting with you," he replied./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""About what?" I asked./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""I am not permitted to answer that, sir," he said./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I sighed. Where does a guy have to go to get good demon service?/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Fine. Whatever. Take me to..."/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""His office," Amduscas said./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I looked around my room. I didn't want to leave, but I clearly had no choice. Then again, I didn't want to leave my mothers house either, but the men made sure I did. No choice there either. Jeez! My mom said that life is a choice. So, if that's true, then did she choose to die? Did she choose to leave me with my crazy uncle? Amduscas grunted, bringing me back to the present. He turned and left, with me right behind him. We came across a metal door, with several locks. Amduscas pounded on the doors, making my ears ring./span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Who's there?" A voice asked, from the other side./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Amduscas sir," Amduscas said./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""With Logan Carther?"br /"Yes, sir," The demon answered, glancing at me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Oh, goody! Bring him in," he ordered./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Amduscas pulled out a golden super sized jumbo key, a small metal key and many other keys, and fit them all into the different locks. The big one went in first key hole, the the small key went in the second, then the rest of the keys went into their holes. Finally, the door unlocked itself, and revealed Uncle Randolph's office. it was a small room, compared to the rest of the house. There was a desk and chair in the middle of the room, and books on book shelf's were all around the walls, so you couldn't see them. It had a wooden floor, with a welcome mat by the door. In the corner, was a potted plant on a table. The office looked almost normal. Almost. It would look entirely normal if there was no monster curled up under the desk. Whats up with my life? There are some type of mythical creature around literally every corner. Uncle Randolph was sitting in the chair at his desk looking a a paper. He looked at me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Logan, we have a problem," He said./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Oh, sorry. I can't help you. I don't know any exterminators that take care of... whatever that thing is," I told him./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"He stared, then smiled./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""No, no, no! Muffin isn't the problem,"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"emMuffin?/em A monsters name is emMuffin?/em/span/strong/p  
div data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: left;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""The real problem is that they are all after you, every one of them. Driscoll Lynx and the Nox, I mean. Driscoll wants you dead, and I'm not sure why. Do you know of anything they might want? If so, I need to know, now!"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I racked my brain for something, anything, that the Nox might want./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""I..."/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Yes?" said Uncle Randolph, impatiently./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Is Nox plural? Or is the plural version Noxes or Noxi?" I asked./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Uncle Randolph looked ready to punch me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Ok, ok, ok! Lets see... well, my mom was about to tell me something about my dad... before she... you know... kicked the bucket," I said./span/strong/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Ah... your father," he murmured./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"My heart leaped in my chest, filling me with a little bit of hope./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""You knew him? I have so many questions about him! Who was he? How did he -"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"BANG/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I jumped./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Uncle Randolph looked alarmed./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""So soon?" he muttered./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I was about to ask what was so soon, but my uncle jumped out of his seat, ran to a painting of a war across the room. He opened it and took out a backpack./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"That was it./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Hey!" I yelled, waking Muffin. "I want to know whats happening! I want to know about my father! I want to know why those people, the Nox, are after me! I want to know why so many paintings are able to pop out! I need answers and I need them now!"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I took a deep breath. Uncle Randolph saw that I calmed down, and went back to running around the room and putting things into a backpack. The backpack never seemed to fill up, even after my uncle put the two king sized bed in the pack. My head was going to burst. Pretty soon, the banging got louder, and my uncle realized that as well./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""We need to go," he told me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Yeah, no kidding!"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"He turned to a book in the bookshelf, a new looking book, and pulled. The whole bookshelf collapsed soundlessly. A passage appeared in front of me, and I suddenly felt angry./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Ugh! I'm not going in there! Why would I trust you? Your a sack of old bones!" I shot at him./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Its the aura their sending out. Its to try and slow us down. That just means we need to move quicker," he said. Then, without another word, turned and raced down the long hall, not looking back to see if I was following or not. So, with no other choice, I followed. Uncle Randolph's purple pants were baggy on him as he marched through the tunnels. The booms were behind us, and there was light in front of us. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to go back, or forward. They both looked pretty bad to me. The light up ahead was blinding. Like, it was actually hurting my eye's. It was getting hotter. The heat started to burn my flesh. The old man was crazy, walking towards the heat. But, despite the unbearable heat, I felt calmer that I did when we first walked in here./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Why is the heat not bothering you?" I asked Uncle Randolph./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""I was not affected by the Nox's aura," he answered./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I understood. Mostly. But, that made me wonder.../span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Why didn't it affect you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""I have learned to control is. To welcome it. To block it."/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"Oh. Well. That stinks for the Nox. I still had no clue what was happening, but I felt safer knowing the Nox couldn't harm me. At least for a little while. I could find some answers with out worrying about the Nox finding me and murdering me. So, I was happy for the time being. I followed Uncle R (I'm just going to call him that now) into the light. /span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"At first, I couldn't see a thing. I blindly stumbles through the light, not knowing where I was, or where Uncle R was. I stretched out my arms and flung them everywhere. They only touched air. I called out to mu uncle, but no reply came. Only a harsh /spanemspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"shh!/span/emspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;" came from my left. I whirled around./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Who's there?" I called. The light was so bright. I would have thought my eye's would adjust. Something grabbed my arm and yanked. I closed my eyes for two reasons. 1) I was scared, and I don't like being grabbed. 2) My eye's were starting to hurt from the light. When I opened my eye's, I was in a dark room. My eye's had to adjust to the darkness, and when they finally did, I was amazed. Sure, my uncle was gone. And sure, I was just kidnapped. But, really, the room itself was amazing. The roof was, higher than any roof I had ever seen. The walls were dark red, with symbols all over it. There was a grand, but dim, chandelier hanging on the roof. A table was set up against the wall, and papers were stacked on top. The floor was also dark red, but clear of symbols. Maps were pinned to the wall, along with posters of Nash Grier and Justin Bieber. I, was on the floor. My kidnapper was no where to be seen. I wondered where Uncle Randolph was. I got to my feet and took a step. Some alarm went off./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""What the..." A hand covered my mouth, and me, being the stronger person, yanked it away and spun around. A girl about my age stared back at me. She had blonde hair and blue eye's. She was very pretty, but I forced that out of my head quickly. She was the one who kidnapped me. The alarm was still blaring. Something grabbed my back and threw me into the wall. Great. Now my head and back hurt, emand/em my head was ringing from the alarm, which was still on. Suddenly, the alarm stopped, but my head kept on ringing. A man's face appeared before me. He glared at me and left my view./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""He's dead," the man said. "Died with his eye's open."/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"He heard a gasp./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Dad!" A girl's voice complained. "You said you wouldn't kill any other guy's! This one was cute!"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"The man grunted./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""More the reason to kill him!"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I heard enough. With the strength I still possessed, I got up. Both the girl and the man stared at me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""How did he...? The impact should've killed him..." the man muttered./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""Who are you?" the girl asked./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I took a deep breath./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""My name is Logan Carther. My Uncle's name is Randolph. By the way, did you happen to kidnap him as well?" I glanced around. They just stared. The father suddenly bowed to me, and the girl mimicked him./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""The prophecy talks a boy who would survive my throw," the man told me./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;"I bit my lip and opened my mouth to say their crazy, but the girl cut me off./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , times new roman , serif;""My name is Delicia/spanspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" and this is my father, Brice"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;"I nodded./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: georgia, 'times new roman', serif;""Uh... Nice to meet you? So, before, you said something about a prophecy. Might I ask, what prophecy?"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"Were not supposed to say," she said as she stood up./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"So... Why did you just... uh... bow... to me?"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongShe managed an embarrassed smile. Then she nudged her dad and he got up to./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"I, I mean, emwe/em are going to give you clothing, shelter, and food until you figure everything out! emRight dad/em?"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongBrice grunted and narrowed his eye's./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"I never said -"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"Great! Then it's settled! You can stay!" Delicia said./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongMy stomach turned nervously. I didn't want to say no in front Brice. He was big and scary, and I did not want to get on his dark side. Well, any further on his dark side. I was most likely already on his bad side./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"Listen, I would love to stay here, I really would! But... I have to leave and find my uncle, then I have to follow him to wherever he was taking me," I said./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThey stared at me./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong"Get him," Delicia told her father./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongBrice picked up a chair, and hit me over the head with it. I blacked out immediately./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongI might have been minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? I don't know. My head was throbbing. I also didn't help that I was still a bit sore from the location switch. First Uncle Randolph's house, then the tunnels, then the light, then the room, and now here./strong/p  
/div 


End file.
